


You Haven't Changed

by antiherofangirl



Category: One Piece
Genre: Body Modification, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Post-Time Skip, Reunions, Self Confidence Issues, Unconditional Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiherofangirl/pseuds/antiherofangirl
Summary: Upon revealing his new upgraded body to the crew, Franky begins to worry that Robin may not feel the same towards him as she did two years ago.





	You Haven't Changed

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever finished and the first one I'm posting. I hope you enjoy it, and I hope to write more in the future!
> 
> Some of the dialogue was borrowed from the Funimation dub of One Piece. I do not own it, the characters, or One Piece.

It was late, and the deck of the Thousand Sunny was empty save for two people. It had been an exhausting day, but Franky knew he wasn't going to be sleepy any time soon. Aside from the very touching reunion with everyone, Franky was still emotional from the very heavy news he'd delivered to the crew. Who would've thought that Bartholomew Kuma, the man responsible for separating them for two years, had actually been their greatest ally, protecting the Sunny in their absence at the cost of his very identity. Then not to mention the added stress of being thousands of feet beneath the ocean, being attacked by rival pirates and the Kraken of all things, and nearly drowning when crossing the border into Fishman Island. Franky popped the top off a new bottle of cola, sure to be one of many. Forget looking for his uncle for now. He desperately needed a break.

He looked across the deck at Robin where she sat on the swing. Sipping on coffee and trailing her bare toes through the grass, her nose buried in an archeology book, Franky thought she was the most exquisite thing he had ever laid eyes on. Sensing his gaze on her, Robin glanced up and smiled at him. Franky was grateful to the twilight for hiding his blush.

The shipwright and the archeologist hadn't been alone together since before the Sunny had submerged. Franky smiled to himself as he remembered their reunion. 

"WAOOWWW!! Now who's that gorgeous lady? It's Robin, of course! Our SUPER archeologist!"

Franky paused to stare out at the inky blackness of the sea around them. During the daylight brought by the roots of the Sunlight Tree, it was easy to forget they were at the bottom of the ocean. But as night fell, he was reminded of their descent through the dark water. He had never imagined that things could be so still this far beneath the waves. No water lapping against the sides of the boat, no gulls crying overhead. Just dark ocean on all sides, the occasional hum of a whale in the distance.

Robin's clear voice broke the silence.

"It's beautiful, isn't it," she remarked as she came to stand beside him.

"That's certainly one word for it," Franky said. He chugged the last of his cola and laid down on the grass, lacing his fingers behind is head and gazed up into the abyss. "Terrifying is another."

Robin hummed in agreement. "Indeed. Just think, if the bubbles surrounding the city were to fail somehow, Devil Fruit user or not we'd all be crushed by the sea. At this depth, we humans are all the same."

"That's a morbidly poetic way of looking at it," Franky grinned. 

Robin laid down beside him, resting one hand behind her head and the other on her belly.

"Is that why you've been quiet since we submerged?" Franky asked.

"I suppose that's part of it," she replied. "The sea has always been a source of fear for me. To think I would have drowned mere hours ago had you not saved me."

Robin looked over at him.

"Which reminds me, I never thanked you for saving my life, again. Thank you, Franky."

"Hey, don't worry about it! I'm just relieved you're alright," Franky said. "It was scary for sure..."

Scary wasn't even the right word to describe it. When the water had crashed down around them, they'd been scattered away from the ship, senses overwhelmed. The minute he'd regained some semblance of control, Franky's only thought was finding Robin. Being a Devil Fruit user, all energy was sapped from her the moment she was touched by sea water. When he'd finally found her, she looked so lifeless he thought his heart would stop.

"That new body of yours sure came in handy! Nami told me how quickly you rushed to my aid," Robin smiled. 

Franky smiled at the floor. He swore she could read his mind sometimes. Well, if he was going to say it, now was the time. 

"Right... that reminds me. Robin..."

"Yes, Franky?"

"I want you to know...." He sighed. "Robin, you're... allowed to be upset with me."

Robin turned to him, looking puzzled. "Thank you for that, Franky, but why would I be upset with you for saving me?"

"No, not about that.. " 

Franky stumbled over his words. He tried again. 

"Robin, I know we mentioned it briefly when we first saw each other again, but... we didn't really talk about..." Losing his words again, Franky just gestured.

"As s-super as I am, know that I understand if..."

Robin's puzzled expression melted into amusement. "Oh, Franky, is this about your modifications?"

"Uh... yeah." Franky scratched his cheek uncomfortably.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss the hair," Robin chuckled, turning her gaze back to the sea above. 

Franky blinked.

"Oh. Well, that's easy enough to fix." Franky sat up and pressed his finger to his nose. Three seconds later his classic pompadour sprang from his scalp. 

"Oh, that's so much better!" Robin's eyes twinkled at the familiar style. "The new variation is nice, but I'll always be partial to this one."

God, Franky wished it were easier to read her. 

"So...that's it? There's not-" Franky's voice caught and he cleared his throat nervously. "...anything else you miss?"

Robin regarded him.

"Well, I was surprised by your hands at first," she said, considering them as she moved closer, "but they're not so different from your old ones."

"What-?"

There she went again, just like when they'd reunited. Had she gone blind during those two years and neglected to mention it?

"What are you talking about? They're completely different!"

Robin laughed. "In shape and color, maybe." She took one of his large hands in both of hers. "But they feel the same."

The tenderness in her voice took him aback. He shivered as she traced her fingers across his palm.

"Can you feel that?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, in the way I've grown used to," he replied. "I mean, synthetic skin and steel are no match for the real thing, but it's way better now than when we first met."

Man, that seemed like a lifetime ago. It was insane to think they were the same people who had been held prisoner atop of the Tower of Justice. It was impossible to think that the Robin smiling up at him now had once been the "Demon Child" to him, a fearsome monster to be hunted and destroyed at all costs. Franky remembered how afraid she'd been, how beaten down she'd looked on the Sea Train as it carried them to meet their fate. Of course she'd been. The entire world against her and the only people she'd ever called friends lost, and despite all that, Robin had still delivered the news that Iceberg, his brother, was alive. She'd given him relief in his darkest moment. 

"You act tough, but you've got a heart in there like anyone else."

That's what he'd said to her back then, but come to think of it, he'd probably been speaking for more than just her.

Of course, only he could fall for a woman they called a demon while they both rode a train to their deaths. Who'd have thought being arrested by the World Government would be the one thing he was most thankful for in his life. It had brought him to her, the woman who'd called him a treasure. The woman who gave him his life back.

"Are you alright, Franky?"

Robin's voice brought him back and he noticed his eyes were wet. "Yeah," he said distractedly. He took his hand from her to dry his eyes with his thumb and index finger. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed.

"Robin, I know it must have been a shock for you to see me today. I wish I could've told you. I'm sor-"

Robin crossed her arms, palms up, and in a flurry of flower petals, a hand sprouted from the side of Franky's face and put a finger to his lips.

"I meant what I said, Franky," Robin smiled. "You haven't changed."

"I..." The finger pressed harder, muffling him.

"I'm so happy you were the one to greet me. I missed you, Franky. So much."

Robin had always been straightforward, but this still surprised Franky. His stomach filled with butterflies.

Franky opened the hatch in his huge palm, extending a smaller, more delicate hand. He gently squeezed the wrist of the one muting him, causing it to open reflexively. He pressed a gentle kiss to its palm and heard Robin gasp softly. She uncrossed her wrists and the extra hand vanished, leaving behind a sweet floral scent. 

"I missed you, too, Robin. You have no idea."

Franky wanted nothing more than to pull her close, to hold the woman he loved in his arms. But while his new body was super in so many ways, the one thing it hadn't practiced was intimacy.

Franky suddenly felt flushed. He wasn't used to feeling self-conscious. Why couldn't he meet Robin's eyes? Damn it...

"Robin, just listen for a minute. Me changing so much...it definitely takes some getting used to. I'm totally fine with taking things slow until.."

"Franky, I honestly meant it. You're exactly the same."

Franky swallowed hard and forced himself to look her in the eye.

"Yeah, but... I'm not, Robin. I mean, I appreciate that, I do. Yes, inside I'm still me, but-"

Robin closed the gap between them before he could blink and Franky grunted in surprise as she grabbed the sides of his face, cutting him off with a passionate kiss.

"Woah! Hold on!"

Robin ignored his attempts to speak, taking the opportunity to deepen the kiss. For a moment Franky lost all semblance of control. His large thumb found its way to her cheek, his fingers curling gently around the back of her head, and he met her tongue with his. His pulse quickened and he felt a familiar yearning stirring deep inside him. God, he wanted her.

"Robin, stop. Wait!"

Franky's small yellow hands sprung from his larger ones, settling gently but firmly on Robin's shoulders and pushing her back.

"Robin, just... take a minute. Take a minute and look at me."

He stood up, putting some distance between them.

"Look at me!"

Robin seemed startled by the gravity in his voice.

"I have been, Franky."

Her voice was soft and gentle as she slowly rose to her feet. 

"Is it really so surprising that I'm not bothered by your transformation?"

"Honestly... yeah."

Franky rubbed the back of his neck, trying to figure out what he was feeling. Whatever it was, it was so not super.

"Franky, did you mean what you said when we first saw each other?" 

Franky was startled by Robin's change in tone. When he looked up, he found her staring hard at him, her brow furrowed with concern. 

He wracked his brain. Though it hadn't even been 24 hours, it seemed like ages ago. What had he said?

He remembered he could hardly contain his joy.

"BOY, did I miss you!!"

"Wha-? Of course I meant it, Robin! I missed you so much, why would I lie abou-"

"Not about me, Franky."

Robin smiled sadly, her eyes distant as if looking back on that moment. 

"More than a man, the stuff dreams are made of," she quoted. "A fantastic transformation, the likes of which this world has never seen."

Franky was almost two feet taller than Robin, but as she closed the gap between them again, he felt minuscule under her gaze.

"You were so happy showing off your new body, Franky. What changed? Was it all a lie?"

Franky gritted his teeth. His face flushed with embarrassment.

"No, it's just...." Franky closed his eyes, trying to find the right words.

Those words had been true, the excitement he'd felt at his new reveal had been genuine. But so were these feelings, the deep-seated anxieties he'd been holding at bay. He'd grown used to exuding false confidence as the leader of the Franky family, so much so that his persona had become more or less real. But with Robin, he felt it all being exposed. With her, he'd never been able to hide. 

"I know I wasn't the pick of the litter to begin with, Robin," he spoke softly. "After I repaired my body the first time, I really gave up all hope that anyone could ever think of me... romantically." 

He took a deep breath and it came out shaky. "I loved becoming this new me. Knowing that I'd be able to kick ass even better than before, that I'd be more than capable of protecting everyone this time...it was exhilarating. But…"

He clenched his fists. 

"...the entire time I was working, I couldn't stop thinking of you. I couldn't help but worry at the back of my mind that you'd.. "

Tears were flowing now, fighting their way past his closed eyelids, and his throat felt tight. "I mean, how would I feel, if someone I was intimate with suddenly changed so drastically? It's hard enough that we couldn't see each other for two years. I couldn't help but wonder...what would you think.. when you saw me again?" 

He pressed his hands to his eyes but the tears wouldn't stop. Robin wrapped her arms around his large torso as far as she could and held him tight as he wept.

"Weren't you the one who told me that just being who you are is never wrong," she asked softly, "that what you do is your choice, and there is no right or wrong in who you are?"

She rested her head against his scarred chest, listening to his heartbeat steadily slow as he calmed down.

"You're not like Kuma, Franky: personality gradually slipping away, having body parts replaced until you lose yourself altogether...."

Her voice caught in her throat and when she gazed up at him, hints of tears sparkled at the corners of her eyes. 

"You may have an upgraded body, Franky, but your heart and soul are the same."

Franky sniffled, wiping his tears with the heels of his huge hands. 

"God, Robin..."

He wrapped her in his arms, pulling her close and burying his face in the top of her head. Her hair smelled like flowers.

"What did I ever do to deserve someone like you?"

Robin laid her forehead against his chest and traced her fingertips down one of his large scars. A single tear teetered on the edge of her lashes.

"You gave me my life back, Franky," she whispered. "No matter what you look like, you're still the same man I fell in love with. I'm not going anywhere."

Franky released Robin and she reached up to frame his face in her hands. 

"I am glad, though, that despite being violently blasted off..."

She stroked her thumbs under his eyes, clearing away the last of his tears. 

"...your face is somehow exactly as I remember it."

Franky's large index finger stroked her cheek and, with surprising delicacy, brushed away the tear that was threatening to fall. His low voice made her heart skip a beat. 

"You better believe I made painstakingly sure of that."

Franky didn't want to close his eyes when they kissed. He watched Robin's fall shut as she guided his chin down, as she drew her nose across his, her warm exhalations fogging steaks across the metal. His lids grew heavy as he pressed his forehead to hers and he longed to succumb to their temptation. Sighing with contentment, he stroked his thumbs across her cheeks, watching her eyelashes flutter. At the last possible moment, he gave in. Franky's eyelids fell shut and as Robin's lips brushed against his, he saw stars. Noses, lips, tongues, they all moved effortlessly into place, guided by some unseen force that whispered, this is how you've always been and how you are always meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've started that I've actually finished. I'm extremely critical of my own writing, so I doubt I'd have finished this if not for my friend JPilk's encouragement. He was also my first reader, and the only reason I was able to find the courage to post this here.
> 
> Frobin has always been my OTP, ever since Franky was introduced. He's my favorite character, so I had a hard time with how much he changed when I first got to the timeskip. Later I realized it was true that he really hadn't changed at all, and this scenario came to mind, like my initial feelings (Franky) talking to my current ones (Robin). If fact, post-timeskip so natural to me now that rewatching old episodes for research was a bit surreal! 
> 
> This couple just works in so many ways. They get each other on an emotional level, and I just love that about them. I'm really glad I finished this fic. It helped me get to know them even better. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking around and reading this. I'm inspired, and I truly hope I'll finish more fics in the future! ^^


End file.
